THE LIFE OF JENNY AND JETHRO
by Loraine Vouch
Summary: Despite being agents and their life is far from normal, there are sometimes funny scenes in their lives - including their kids Tony, Kate and Tim. On rare occasions they even have time for themselves... Definitely JIBBS - a lot of romance, humor and troubles with kids.
1. Drunk Gibbs

Knock. Knock. Knock. BANG! Jen heard the noise and literally jumped out from the bed, grabbed her gun and run towards the entrance door.

Suddenly, the door opened. And two drunk men - Tobias Fornell and Leon Vance - carried inside the drunkest one – Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"What the …?!" shocked Jenny started.

"He was right. She is mad," Fornell and Vance giggled.

"Uadhs…" Jethro's attempt was not clear.

"Okay, uhm, thanks guys, good night," said Jenny.

Those two laughing drunk agents just left. Angry Jen turned towards the place, where she left Jethro. He was not there anymore. Instead he was laying on the floor.

"Oh, GOD! Jethro, what the hell! How could you get so drunk?!" hissed Jenny.

"Jen… I muuuust tell youuuu …" Jethro whined.  
"JETHRO! Shut up! You will wake the kids up!" she whispered.

"Nooo, Jen this is really impoooortant!" he whined again.

"Jethro. SHUT. UP," his wife repeated.

"No, Jen. I will noaeth go, if you nooo-ot … listeeen,"

She crossed her arms. "Fine, what?"

He stood up, stepped closer and tried to kiss her.

"God. Jethro. You smell like the most disgusting bar ever."  
His arms found their way around her waist.

"So, what is that important, you need to tell me right now?"  
"I love you. I love you so much."

Jenny gasped. Jethro fell onto her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. "You are amaziiing. Smaart. And soooo hot." Jenny's heart just melted at those words.

She nicely "Come on, honey, time for bed."

As they were cuddled in the bed, Gibbs snuggled closer. And simply mumbled: "This is life." Jenny smiled to herself.


	2. Fears of the Gibbs family

Jenny was woken up by a light sob, that echoed through their bedroom. She quickly turned towards the door, where their youngest stood.

"What is the matter, Timmy? Are you not feeling well?" she asked.

"No, I … I …" he sobbed.

That finally woke even Gibbs up.

"What is happening?" he grunted sleepily, "what has happened Tim?"

"Please… don't be mad," their son continued crying.

"Why should we be mad? Come here, honey, tell us, what is wrong," Jenny and Jethro moved aside and made space for their son.

Tim climbed up on the bed and Jenny started to rub his back to calm him down.

"So?" Jethro asked.

"I… I … am scared. I don't like storms," five-year old admitted.

"Oh, Timmy. Don't worry. You are inside and nothing is going to hurt you. And we can't be mad," Jenny reassured him.

"But you are never afraid, daddy."

"That is not true, Timmy, come here."

Tim put his arms around Jethro's neck a cuddled into him. Gibbs stroked his back and told him. "Tim, don't be scarred of thunders, there is no reason. But everybody has fears."

"What are you afraid of? You are a special agent, you are afraid of nothing." Timmy pointed out.

"No, I would not survive, if anything happened to you, to your mummy, or Kate or Tony," Jethro confessed.

Jenny smiled and moved towards her boys. Jethro put an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to sleep with us today?" Jenny asked.

Tim nodded.

"Okay, lay between us. Goodnight, son. Goodnight, Jen." Jethro kissed both of them, hugged his wife and son and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Cowboy Gibbs

**COWBOY GIBBS**

"Hey, hun, where are you?" Jethro asked.

"In the kitchen, why?" Jenny shouted back.

Jethro climbed down the stairs and appeared in the kitchen, as Jenny was preparing the breakfast for the whole family.

"What did you want?" asked Jenny without turning from the desk.

"Have you seen my badge lately?" her husband wondered.

"No, how can you lose something as import…" she did not finish the sentence. Something caught her attention. Something between Jethro's nose and lips. A moustache.

"What?" Jethro interrupted, "do you like it?"

"Ehm, I… Why did you do it?"

"Did what?!" Kate came downstairs. She looked from her mother to her father and back.

Jethro left.

"Was it what I think it was?!" Kate whispered.

"Yes, daughter, your father is having the middle-age crisis. It was a moustache." Jenny confirmed and gave a sigh.

After the long day, very late in the night, the married couple had finally a quiet moment just for themselves in their room. Jethro turned the light off and crept behind Jenny. And started to cuddle her.

"Jethro, what are you doing?" Jenny giggled.

"What do you think?" he did not let her to interrupt him.

"It tickles." she laughed.

"What?"  
"Please, what is this about, why do you have the moustache?" she demanded.

"Don't you like it?" he sounded disappointed.

"Well, you are sexy no matter what, but honestly, I preferred you without the moustache. What was actually your motivation to get one?"

"I… It doesn't matter." he avoided it.

"Tell me. Now I am even more curious." she smiled.

"I … Okay. I heard you few days ago, as you were having the ladies' night with Diane, that you two like surprises from you men and that you also find cowboys sexy… And because I turned 45 few weeks ago, I thought I should try more…" he confessed seriously.

Jenny stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then she burst out laughing: "So are you basically saying, that I have the opportunity to have sex with Cowboy Gibbs tonight?"

She turned him around to be on top of him. She mischievously smiled and began to undress him.

The only thing Leroy Jethro Gibbs wore that night was the moustache.


	4. The Crisis (part I)

**The crisis (part I)**

It was one of the quiet evenings in Gibbs household. Which was, of course, very unusual. All kids were in their rooms, so Jenny and Jethro had time for themselves.

The adults were sitting in the living room. Jen was trying to read her book, but it could be considered as an impossible task, because her husband was constantly snuggling closer and attempting to kiss her neck.

"Jethro! I am trying to read!"  
"Uhm." he mumbled and did not let himself be interrupted. And continued his nuzzling of her neck.

"Seriously, dear husband, I am trying to READ." she said annoyed.

He drew back and sweetly asked: "And is there something, that disturbs you from it?"

She chuckled: "Well, there is not something, but somebody."  
He whispered in her ear and send shivers down her spine: "And who that might be? So, I can tell him to stop."  
Jenny finally put the book aside and mischievously smiled: "One super-hot special agent with piercing blue eyes."  
"I should probably be jealous." he whispered back, as he lent in to kiss her finally on the lips.

As Jenny was putting her arms around his neck and letting him to push her down on the sofa, the doorbell rang.

Gibbs snorted: "I am gonna kill the guy out there, I swear."  
His wife laughed, took her book back and he went to the door.

"Emily?!" Gibbs stated surprised.

At the mention of the girls' name Jenny rushed towards the door.

There stood one crying ten years old Emily Fornell, who was holding her backpack and was shivering from the cold.

After first few seconds of shock, Jenny was the first of those two adults, who composed herself.  
"Emily, honey, come in. Are you okay, what happened?"

Emily continued to sob.

"They wa-want to s-split up," she claimed.

"What?" Jenny did not understand what has happened.

"Mum and dad. Everything started like 4 weeks ago, dad is always at work."

Jethro and Jenny started to understand more. 4 weeks ago, FBI got a case. They were trying to find a serial killer. Fornell found him 3 days ago. But of course, he spent almost every minute at work, he even slept there.

"Well, Emily, and… why are you here?" Jethro awkwardly asked. Jen sent him an annoyed look.

"I … they yelled at each other. We were at first supposed to go to our friends' house, I and Mason. But… well, we did not go…"

Emily started to cry again.

Jenny offered her a hug. She stroked her hair and whispered: "Okay, honey, come here. Let's make you a hot chocolate. Uncle Jethro will take you upstairs."

Jenny turned towards her husband: "I have no idea what could go this wrong, but I'll check on Diane. Maybe I'll spend the night. Try to locate that stupid friend of yours."

"I am going to kill him, really."

"Jethro…"  
"Yeah, okay. Love you, bye."

"Love you."


	5. The Crisis (part II)

**The crisis (part II)**

Jen got out of the car 15 minutes later. She gently knocked on the door. Few moments later she heard steps. And sobs. Diane, with red eyes, opened the door. She took a breath, wondering why her best friend was here. Instead she fell into Jen's arms.

Jen said: "Let's go inside."

After couple minutes Diane composed herself. "Jen, what are you doing here? Not that I am not glad you came, but…"  
"Emily came to our house."  
Diane put palms on her face. "What?! How? I thought she was upstairs. Oh, god, I am a terrible mother!" and started to cry again.  
"No, you are not. They love you. Don't worry. She is okay. Better tell me everything from the start."

"I'll check if Mason is okay."

"Mason is fine. I should start. I… I, okay."

"Where's Tobias?"  
"I don't know and honestly I don't care." snorted Diane.

"Well. Talk."

"You know, like 4 weeks ago there was that case in FBI. He totally buried himself in work. Of course, after 12 years of marriage, there are ups and downs… But he almost didn't show at home. Emily and Mason started to ask. I missed him. I had couple of hard days at work myself, but I couldn't share it with him. He just didn't bother to come home. At first, I told myself, that the case is very important for him. So the "wall" between us was just because of it. But even AFTER THE CASE he did not come home that often… Jen, we did not have sex in 7 weeks!"

Jen sadly smiled.

"I just started to wonder if he loves me anymore. And today, Jen. I asked him to come earlier. I had a surprise dinner for him. For our anniversary. He forgot to come on time and even about the anniversary…" and there she cried even more than before.

"Diane, I think you will solve this. You love Tobias. And I am hundred percent sure he loves you as well. And very much."

Jethro called his father and asked him to watch the kids during the night. He explained it was a "FBI emergency".

Jen texted him Tobias was not at home. The FBI agent did not pick up his cell either. So he went to the closest bar. Of course, he found Fornell there. Fornell was drunk as a skunk.

"God. You idiot, come, let's take you home," annoyed Gibbs said.

Fornell was not even in state to walk. Gibbs basically carried him to the car and after the short ride took him into their guestroom.

Jen came home pretty early, at like 8 am. She spent half of the night listening to Diane until she finally fell asleep. Her friend seemed much more okay this morning. Jackson drove Emily back to her mother.

Jen opened the door and stepped inside. The house was quiet. She only noticed her husband drinking coffee in the kitchen. As soon as Gibbs noticed her, he smiled. She gave him peck on the lips and asked: "Did you find him?"

"Of course. But I have no idea, what happened between those two. He couldn't form a simple sentence. He was drunk as hell."

"He is really an idiot. Diane told me everything yesterday, it was a rather long night." Jen yawned and then informed Gibbs about the details of the problem.

"By the way, where is Tobias?" Jen wondered.

The question was answered within seconds. An awful noise of someone puking in the guest bathroom explained it all.

Both rolled their eyes. Jen took a painkiller, Gibbs took Coca-Cola from the fridge. They found Fornell on the floor. Looking extremely miserable.

"Morning," greeted Tobias Jen.

"I am an idiot."

"Yes, you are."

"Eh, you two, do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Do you mean why Diane cried the whole night and Emily showed at our doorstep?" Jen asked.

"Emily was here?!"

"Yep." confirmed Gibbs.

"I am an asshole."

"Stop pity. Better think about how to make things right." Gibbs told him.

"I would li-…" Tobias puked again.

After he was finished, Jen gave him the Tylenol and Gibbs offered him Cola.

Then Jen started her own interrogation.

"Do you regret what happened?"

"Yes."

"Do you care about your family?"  
"Of course! That is a stupid question to ask, Jenny, really!"

"Do you still love Diane?"

"Yeah, I do. Very much. But I probably failed to show that to her…"

"You guys have a talk, I hear kids waking up," and she left.

After a short pause, Tobias looked back at his best friend:  
"What am I going to do?"  
"You will have to win her back, mate."

"Gibbs, I … will probably need some alone time with Diane. Would it be possible… you know, could you and Jen watch the kids?"  
"Tobias, sure, you know you don't have to ask. It has never been a problem."

"I am currently THE PROBLEM here."  
"Yep."

Maybe Tobias wanted to say something else. But instead he threw up one last time.


	6. The Crisis (part III)

**The crisis (part III)**

After THE night Fornell tried everything to win Diane back. At first, he cleaned himself and after he sobered he came to apologize. With roses. Diane took the roses, let him talk, but without a word, she left.

Fornell started to live in Gibbs household.

Second day, he came with roses again, talked to the kids and apologized once more.

On the third day Diane finally talked to him.

"Diane. I know I have been a total jerk recently. But let me tell you this. I love you, I love our family. I know I have screwed up, but please, let me have a chance. I should never put work before family. You and kids are what is the most important to me. I was hoping you would come with me on vacation. I have booked hotel, I would love to take you to Ibiza."

"Tobias, I have to say you hurt my feelings very badly. I need to think about the trip. Give me some time."

On the fourth day, after a long discussion with Jenny, Diane accepted the offer to fly to Ibiza with Tobias.

The next day Diane took Emily and Mason to Gibbs', where they would spend a week. Both parents hugged their children goodbye and left for the airport.

The flight was long. At first, they didn't talk. Diane was just staring out of the window, Tobias was nervously playing with his hands. After couple more hours they briefly switched some words. Tobias was trying very hard. He played the gentlemen the whole time – he held every door for his wife, brought her drinks, took all her suitcases …

Finally they arrived at the hotel. Diane silently admitted she loved the place. Hotel was near the cliff, they could see sea, the room was great.

Next two days were spent in a bit better atmosphere, they mostly were on the beach, Tobias complimented his wife regularly, they drank a lot of delicious cocktails.

For the lunch they went into town. This was the day Diane decided to show him, she appreciated everything. During the walk she took his hand. At first he was surprised, but immediately recovered and enjoyed the gesture. So they walked hand in hand through the city.

They spend the evening at the hotel bar. They talked the whole time. Tobias even got a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Another two days later the couple decided to take a walk along the coastline in the night. As they reached a perfect quiet place, Tobias suddenly stopped. He turned towards his wife and took both of her hands. He nervously gulped.

"Diane, I just wanted to tell you, that I am really sorry. I want to thank you for giving me another chance. I love you and I would like to give you this," he opened a box he took from his pocket and there was a beautiful necklace.

Diane turned around, so he could zip it. She could feel his hands trembling. She smiled. She turned back and caressed his hands. She looked him in the eyes: "Thank you. I love you too."

With that Diane moved towards Tobias and kissed him gently on the lips.

They slowly withdrew apart. Both smiled. And kissed once more. This time got the kiss much more heated. Diane quickly deepened the kiss. For the first time in her life, she made love on the beach and it was perfect.

Their vacation in Spain was over. They flew back to DC and couldn't wait for their kids.

Jenny stood in their bedroom and asked her husband: "I hope they solved everything up…"

Gibbs chuckled: "I could bet they did."  
"What?"  
"Come here, look."

Jen looked through the window and saw Diane leaning against the door of their car, Tobias against her and both were engaged in a VERY heated make-out session.


	7. Tony can hit the party!

Tony (17), Kate (16), Tim (14).

It was very quiet in the Gibbs household. Jen and Jethro were sleeping in their room. Same as Tim and Kate. Only Tony was at his friends' house watching movies. At least he said so.

At around 2 am beeped Kate's phone. As she did not respond it started to ring a little while later. Annoyed she turned around and snapped her phone.

"WHAT?" she yawned angrily.

"Hi Kate, it's Tom... Could you please come to Jerry's house... like with a car and get Tony?" Tony's schoolmate asked.

"What? Why? Tom, it's ..." Kate turned around to look at her alarm clock, "... two in the morning."

"You know... well, it is kind of an emergency."  
"What?"  
"Okay, Tony's had more drinks than he should have had. Like a lot more."

"I am gonna kill him one day, I swear. Okay, I'll be there soon," and with that she hung up.

Fifteen minutes later parked Kate the car in front of Jerry's house. She could hear, even from the distance, very loud music and people loudly speaking. Kate rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hi Kate," said Tom and went immediately red, "Tony's over there."

He pointed behind.

As Kate went, she had to cross many staring teammates of Tony, who were apparently pretty drunk. But that was nothing compared to her brother.

"BZzz, Kaaiite..." yelled Tony.

"Oh crap. Should the fuck up, Tony! Let's go home."  
"I doooon't home. I heeer. Wif team."  
"Sure, sure. Come on, let's hit another party."

"OH, yeah babe!"  
"I am your sister!"

Tom helped Kate to put Tony in the car. Fifteen minutes later they were in front of their house.

Tony was not cooperating at all. His arms hung next to his body. He fell onto the ground.

Kate needed help. She called Tim and he appeared a minute later.

"Oh, god. This is going to be so much fun!" Tim giggled.

"It won't be. If mum or dad will find out, Tony's dead."

With that Tony threw up on garden bed full of roses.

"Okay, now I see it's serious." Tim admitted. "Let's grab him and sneak him into the house."  
"Easier said than done."

"Come on."

They entered the corridor. So far so good. But when they reached the bottom of the staircase, Tony started to laugh.  
"Haha, that is soooo funny!" he yelled.  
"SHOULD UP!" came two whispers.

Too late.

When they were preparing to take the first step, they noticed two figures on top of the stairs. Both angry and with crossed arms.

The younger siblings nervously gulped.

Jenny and Jethro descended the stairs. Tim and Kate have never ever seen such terrible glares as those they were now receiving.

"Will you tell me, what is going on?!" Gibbs hissed dangerously slowly and quietly.

And with that Tony threw up once more. Right onto his father's feet. With that Tony could feel the hardest head-slap he ever received.

Gibbs went red. Jenny got even angrier. Jen took a breath.

"Take him to the bathroom. NOW," she ordered Tim and Kate. They obeyed without any hesitation.

That gave the parents few seconds to glance at each other.

"Jen, he will regret this. VERY MUCH," Jethro hissed.

"You bet he will."

They entered the bathroom together.

"You two are dismissed. We will discuss it in the morning," Jen said.

"Night mum."

"Night dad."

Tony was leaning against the toilet and he continued vomiting. Jethro and Jenny stayed with him for another two hours, before the three of them could finally get to bed.

(The next morning)

Jethro and his wife were sitting around the table in the dining room, drinking coffee.

They agreed how to handle the kids. Kids, that were evidently hiding in their rooms as long as possible. At nine Gibbs whistled and told them to go downstairs. Tony was looking miserable.

"Sit down," Jen started.

All did.

"At first we will start with you, Kate and Tim," Gibbs has begun. "On one hand, we are really happy that you helped your brother. We are happy you have such relationships. BUT. Kate, you drove by yourself during the night. You are not experienced enough to do so. And you know you are not allowed to do so. Yet. And you both have tried to cover what your brother had done. Therefore you are grounded for the next week. After school right home. Kate, you are also without your phone for a week. Are we clear?"

"Yes, dad." "Yeah, sorry."

"Good. You can go." finished the first part Gibbs.

Jenny turned towards Tony.

"Tony, what you did was extremely wrong. You betrayed our trust. At first, today, you are going to clean the car. You will mow the lawn. And, in addition, we have decided to take your driving privileges for six weeks. And you are grounded for a month." Jenny informed him.

With that Tony's head rose.

"WHAT? Six weeks?! MUM! You can't be serious."  
"Actually, I am."  
"You need to understand the seriousness of the situation."  
"Mum, you're too bitchy about this!" as soon as those words left Tony's mouth, he regretted them.

Gibbs palm landed on Tony's cheek.

"You. Will. NEVER. EVER. Talk to your. Mother. Like you have just done. NEVER." he yelled at his son, "get out!"

Two hours later came Tony into the living room, where his mother and father were.

"I... I ... I am very sorry, mum! I, I know I screwed up, but... I just ... I am sorry, I did not mean that, really, I... love you mum, dad, really. I am just... I got angry and sad, because I did not want to disappoint you and I did. And in such a stupid way! And I am also angry at myself that Kate and Tim will suffer from that. It's just... I am sorry. It will never happen again," he had tears in his eyes.

"I am glad to hear that, Tony," Jenny said.

"Me too. But. I would like to remind you, that your behavior yesterday and also today morning is absolutely unacceptable," Gibbs added.

Tony nodded and left.

Gibbs turned to his wife. "You know, I am probably too old for this."

"No, this was the oldest one. Prepare for worse times, honey. And by the way, he is definitely your son. He acts the same as you, when you are drunk," and with that, Jenny turned back to her book.


	8. Romantic side of Jethro

**Tony (14), Kate (13), Tim (11).**

„Morning," Jethro greeted his wife and cuddled closer to her.

„Morning," Jen answered and gave Jethro a good-morning kiss.

„Happy anniversary," smiled Jethro.

„Happy anniversary," repeated Jen with a grin.

Jethro leaned back and kissed his wife once more. He pulled Jen closer and deepened the kiss.

Jen broke the kiss, smiling: „Jethro, I need to go."

„Uhuh." and he put his arms firmly around her waist and dragged her back to the bed.

Jen laughed: "I really need to go."  
"Je-en," he whined.

"Jethro. Let me go."

He rolled his eyes and let her go.

Two hours later was Jen sitting in her director office. She was going through some reports.

She heard a knock.

"Yeah? Come in."

"Uhm, hello, director."  
"Morning, Cynthia."

"There has been a delivery guy and I was asked to give you these." and with that Cynthia entered holding 15 red roses.

Jen's face softened and she smiled.

"Thank you, please, bring them here."

Cynthia handed her the bouquet of roses and left.

Jen smelled them and noticed a small piece of paper. She took it, read it and she smiled.

"Love you, Jen. Happy anniversary."

Jen hasn't seen Jethro the whole day, the team was out investigating a case. So she at least send a message to her husband: "Thanks for the roses, Jethro. Be careful, I love you. See you in the evening. Jen."

When she entered their house at 6 pm that evening, it surprised her, how quiet it was.

She called: "Kids? Jethro?"

No response. She shrugged her shoulders, put her coat on a hook, put away her high-heels.

She continued to the bedroom. There she found her red dress on the bed and a note saying: "See you at 7 in the basement."

"Jethrooo?" Jenny called.

He appeared in the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"What is going on?"  
"I think it's pretty obvious."  
"Where are the kids?"  
"With Diane and Tobias."  
"And...?"  
He disappeared.

Jenny stood there. Finally she decided to follow the instructions.

One hour later, dressed in the dress and with her hair done, she opened the door to the basement.

Jethro looked up to Jenny and gasped. She looked stunning. Her hair went in curls below her shoulders, she wore the red dress and a simple make-up.

She, on the other hand, couldn't recognize their own basement. Room was enlightened by candles, there was soft music playing in the background and her husband was standing in the middle wearing a tuxedo, looking extremely handsome.

She descended the stairs and joined him.  
"Jethro!" she gasped.

"Jen, you look awesome."

"You too, I love you in the tuxedos."

She turned around to examine the room. "Jethro, how did you all manage it?"  
"Do you like it?" he smiled.

"No, I love it. You are the best husband ever."

With that she kissed him.

After a very sweet kiss they drew back. Jethro cleared his throat. "Come here, we have a special dinner waiting."

"What? Where?"  
"Right here." He pointed behind his boat to show her couple of baskets and a blanket with pillows.

"You cooked?"  
"Hm."

"Wow."

They sat down. After eating the dinner, talking, cuddling and just enjoying being together, Jethro stood up and asked.

"Jenny, will you dance with me?"

"Jethro..." she gasped and smiled.

With that, after dancing for couple songs and being impossible close, laughing and smiling the whole time, Jenny drew a bit back and looked into her husbands' eyes.

And leaned for a breath-taking kiss.

They were kissing slowly and she started to gently untie his tie. Soon the dress joined the tuxedo on the floor.

Later as they were in a tight and nice embrace, Jen turned to her husband.

"Jethro. Thank you. That was one of the best days I've ever had in my whole life. I love you. And I love seeing this romantic side of you. You are the best husband and father, I found the best person. Happy anniversary."

Jethro pulled her wife closer: "Jen, I love you. I love our life, our kids. I can't even believe, that it's been already 15 years. I am glad I can spend the rest of my life with you."


	9. Paraguay comeback

Tony (8), Kate (7), Tim (5).

„ _Paraguay comeback" – this story is based on the events of the end of the season 14. It slightly mentions what happened, so „spoiler alert"._

Gibbs and McGee have been held hostage in Paraguay for the past 5 weeks. After a successful rescue action performed by the rest of their NCIS team, they were finally heading home.

After a long flight and quick medical examination, they could reunite with their families, friends and coworkers.

It was already dark outside the NCIS headquarters, when the elevator dinged and revealed both Gibbs and McGee.

As soon as it happened, three ecstatic kids ran towards their father: "DADDY!"

Jethro bent down to their level and knocked him down. Jethro hugged them firmly against his chest and kissed all their heads. "You've all grown up so much! I missed you beyond belief." he whispered to them.

Jen watched the scene in front of her. She started shaking. She put her palm on her mouth. She was strong the whole time, for the sake of their kids. But now, that it seemed that everything was behind them, she broke down. She felt like every emotion went through her body.

After Jethro welcomed his kids, he slowly stood up. He locked his eyes with eyes of his wife. He slowly went up to her.  
"Jen." he whispered.

"Jethro." and with that she fell into his arms. She started to sob, put him even closer to her and then cried.

He closed his eyes, blinked away tears. And said in a whisper to his wife: "I missed you. I am so proud of you, Jen. You were strong. I love you."

She drew back. And kissed Jethro with so much ferocity, that it surprised them both. Soon the kiss became softer. Remembering where they were, they broke the kiss. They connected their foreheads together. And took deep breath.

Tim, Kate and Tony ran to them. Jethro heaved Tim in his arms up to the air. The young boy giggled: "Daddy, I am glad you're home."  
"Me too, buddy, me too." And Jethro hugged his family.

Watching the scene in front on them, Abby was the first one from the team who wanted to welcome Gibbs. She hugged him.

The rest came and said: "Boss, welcome." "Glad you are back."

There was a happy ending, after all.


End file.
